Ramee El-Rahman
Ramee El-Rahman is a member of Chang Gang. He is roleplayed by Ramee Background Full-time BETA part-time "warlord" the one with the scarf and the Fingers of Chang Gang. Although suffering from SBS, Ramee is the main hardware man, handling lockpicking and applying thermite during a heist. One of the men during the 1.5hr Fleeca Bank siege. Patient Zero (Small Brain Syndrome) URGENT WARNING!!! This man known as Ramee aka "Patient Zero" is responsible for the recent outbreaks of SBS. Avoid all possible contact!! CEO of LifeInvader Upon coming to Los Santos Ramee was the acting CEO of a multi-million dollar company, LifeInvader, but was fired after he was found to be doing illicit activities out of the LifeInvader office. As of late is has been rehired. Relationships Openly admits he is gay when talking to women. Vince: Vincent Ricci aka Vince has stated he is his lover but Ramee denies all of it. Randy: Ramee has openly admitted his love to Randy # (Clip). Olivia: While Ramee states he is gay around girls he is actually in a formerly in relationship (which didn't really go anywhere) with Olivia Harvey after proposing to her on a special episode of the bachelor, while he says that the producers rigged the votes the truth is that patient 0 has truly met his match and he’s too embarrassed to let people know. # (Clip) Rose: Ramee along with Chang went to the vanilla unicorn for a event for Rose that was so she can find "love with a bank robber".Ramee hesitated to go because he knew somehow he would get involved in it, which he was correct as they got their Chang had made Ramee go up and volunteer, but he was only willing to do it for 20K, Chang agreed. In the end Ramee was the only one that volunteered so he ended up winning, now Rose and Ramee are in a relationship. As the event came to a close Matthew Payne had found out that he and Rose had gotten into a relationship Payne didn't approve because of Ramee and his SBS. Payne threaten to fire Rose so Ramee and Rose broke up and told Payne they were, but they instead of breaking up they agreed to go into a secret relationship so Rose could keep her job. # (Clip) # (Clip) # (Clip) Uchiha Jones and the 7th Realm: Calling Uchiha a "F-R-E-A-K" and blaming him for getting caught with class 2's weapons after being caught by the cops. Ramee believes that he is from the 7th Realm but Uchiha Jones says otherwise. At one point possessed by a being of the 7th realm, but has since ascended himself. Ramee and Friends Ramee and Friends is a new name that he calls the Chang Gang. Quotes * "Are you serious right now?" * "Y-Y-Y-Y-YES SIR YES" * "YES,YES SIR" * "YES SIR YES SIR" * "I'm CEO of a multi-million dollar company" * "What the F-U-C-K" * "You're fucking with a warlord" * "I'm a warlord" * "Guys listen" * "Listen listen guys listen" * "i'ma be real with you, it was Uchiha Jones that gave it to me." * "YOINK mine now gimmie, gimmie" * "Don't piss me off" * "Have a good one" * "Fuck bitches get money, you know how it is" * "Dude" * ”Truuuuuuuu” Sound Cloud # patient zero -kooxy Clips # ramee erping with jym rat # ramee can take some poundings in the butthole # see you in bed? # handy ramee special # ramee the janitor # ramee erping with philis goodman # ramee erp'ing with daquan # Show me your hands # Casual Sunday Attire # salty 20k roll # 11/10 jewelry store robbery Gallery rameeoldlook2.PNG|Ramee old look RameeOriginallook2.PNG|Original look rameePatient Zero.jpg|Ramee Patient Zero (SBS) rameeERP1.PNG|Ramee (ERP)ing rameehands.png ramee1.PNG ramee2.PNG ramee3.PNG rameecrim1.PNG Rameebike.PNG ramee4.png ramee5.PNG Ramee6.PNG ramee8.PNG|BurgerShot look ramee and rose.PNG|Ramee and Rose Ramee and garrett.PNG|Ramee and Garrett Category:Characters Category:Male